All non-sensory pertussis sensitive G proteins have been inactivated in mice in prior years by gene targeting. Gi2-/- mice develop ulcerative colitis, Go-/- mice develop a turning syndrome. During this year we concentrated on breeding the Gi2 mutation into mice a proper background to allow us to map susceptibility genes responsible for lack of ulcerative colitis in C57BL/6J mice but make it 100% penetrant in 129Sv mice. In collaborative studies we found that Go alpha counteracts the positive effects of cAMP in neurite outgrowth and on N-type Ca channel synthesis.